Late
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Maybe being late isn't something to worry about after all. SteinScythelette.


The sound of knocking resounded through the lab, the death scythe on the other side furrowing his brow in worry. Taking a deep breath Spirit pushed the door open and stepped into the dark, hesitantly calling out first Stein and then Charlotte's name. He knew that where one was, the other was bound to be; it was the weekend.

The three of them had plans, and the other two were hours late. Spirit took a step into the lab, pulling the metal door shut behind him, and went looking for the missing pair. He carefully threaded through the lab, leaving the lights off.

Part of him was afraid of what he might find. Another part was wondering if perhaps he would find something a little less sadistic and more enjoyable going on behind one of the lab doors.

He squashed both thoughts, focusing instead on finding the pair.

"Stein? Charlotte?"

A sound came from the room ahead of him and Spirit took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He was staring into one of Stein's research labs, the lights illuminating an operating table. Charlotte sat on the table, her feet dangling over the edge and a smile on her face as she hummed a ditty. Stein was nowhere to be seen.

"Charlotte?"

The woman's head lifted and she smiled sweetly at him. "We were waiting on you to come find us."

"What?" Spirit stepped into the room, towards the pool of light that Charlotte was sitting in.

Stein's arms wrapped around the death scythe then, lifting him bodily off the floor. The scientist's left arm tightened, pinning Spirit's arms to his sides, the death scythe arching backwards to stand on his tiptoes as Stein lowered him slightly. The scientist's right hand was fiddling with something and Spirit struggled to see what as Charlotte laughed.

"Stein, let me go!"

"We were waiting on you," was the scientist's cool reply.

Something sharp and cold slid into Spirit's neck as the man hissed in pain. A moment later Stein's arm released Spirit and the death scythe stumbled away from him. Spirit lifted his head up to look at Stein, but his vision was already swimming. A moment after that Spirit's view of the world shattered and he became well acquainted with gravity.

* * *

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Care-careful…"

"Hehehehehehe…"

"St-stea-dy now…"

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly, looking up at a stitched ceiling even as his body suddenly shivered.

"Conscious." Stein's voice.

"Cold?" Charlotte's.

Spirit was still drifting in and out, and he only focused on a couple of words, the rest lost in the horrendous noise that was his teeth chattering together. He felt like he was having a seizure, his body was shaking so badly from the cold.

"Calm," Stein's voice broke through the chatter again.

Stein's hand touched his shoulder and Spirit clenched his teeth together, trying desperately to stop the shaking in his limbs even as Charlotte reentered the room with a fleece blanket that, surprisingly, had no stitches on it. She smoothed it over the shivering death scythe, her hand lingering on his arm as she looked down at him.

Stein caught her gaze and glanced towards the door. Charlotte gave Spirit one last look and then gave Stein a small nod before turning on her heel and leaving the two men alone together in the room.

"Senpai," Spirit's teeth began to chatter so hard again that they drowned out Stein for a moment, "hear me?"

Spirit blinked a few times, focusing on Stein even as his body continued its bout of shivering, the blanket providing much needed warmth that wasn't quite enough.

"S-stein?"

"Good, you know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are…" Spirit started to push himself up in bed, but Stein's hand on his chest stopped him. Spirit's arms trembled and he let himself collapse back onto the mattress.

"Just stay still. I'm not sure what happened to you, but I'm certain that you need rest." Blue eyes went wide, meeting green with a look of fear. "No, you don't have any new scars. I found an empty syringe though, and I'm not certain what was in it. With luck it was just a sedative."

"Call me a cab."

"You're not leaving the lab while I don't know what you were injected with, Senpai. It's not safe."

Both men thought it, but neither voiced the thought. The lab itself may not be safe for the death scythe.

The silence stretched for a moment, Stein's hands moving methodically across Spirit, taking his vitals. Spirit's hand caught Stein's wrist and the doctor met his eyes.

"Where'd you send Charlotte to?"

"Just out. I had hoped that you remember something about what happened, and I wanted to spare her the details." Spirit just shook his head letting the scientist's hand drop to his chest as Stein continued, "Are you warming up?"

"Slowly," Spirit said with a sigh.

A moment later Stein's lab coat was on the foot of the bed, the man sliding underneath the fleece blanket beside Spirit and wrapping his arms around the other man. Spirit stiffened for a second and then sighed, giving into the alluring warmth that Stein's body promised.

* * *

Spirit had drifted off to sleep, though the shivers persisted even after the man was asleep again. A worry line creased Stein's forehead as he lay beside Spirit, his arms wrapped tightly around the still shivering death scythe.

A creaking sound accompanied the opening of the door and Stein lifted his head off the pillow to look at Charlotte. The girl was peeking through the barely cracked door and even from where he was laying Stein could see the concern on her face. He sighed as she slipped into the room and shut the door.

"_Charlotte, you should go home. Spirit needs his rest,"_ Stein whispered when she got close enough.

She watched his lips as he spoke and just shook her head. _"It's our fault, and we both should be here to help him." _Spirit shivered visibly in Stein's arms and Charlotte's eyes flicked down. Before the scientist could object she had slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed on Spirit's other side. Her hands interlaced with Stein's as she pressed against Spirit's back.

His shivers ceased shortly after.

"_What could have happened to cause this?"_ she whispered.

Stein was silent for a moment. _"There are quite a few things, Charlotte. The most likely explanation is that I injected him with something that is stimulating or depressing his hypothalamus. I remember working on an experiment related to it. It would explain why he is having difficulties regulating his body's temperature."_

Charlotte just nodded, her hand squeezing Stein's. They lay like that for a while before Charlotte nuzzled against Spirit's back, a yawn emitting from her. The death scythe stirred in his sleep, his eyes blinking open for a moment and a small smile on his face before his eyes slid back shut.

* * *

Sometime during the night Stein also slipped off to sleep, and in their tossing on the small mattress Charlotte ended up between the two men. Spirit laid against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands interlacing with Stein's as she curled against the scientist's chest. Spirit's eyes blinked open, a small yawn escaping him.

Stein's green eyes opened a second later, meeting the other man's gaze. _"Senpai?"_

"_I'm good, Stein."_

Stein just nodded, adjusting slightly on the bed as his hand squeezed Spirit's. Charlotte murmured something into Stein's chest and the scientist smirked. _"She was worried about you, you know."_

"_I would have been more surprised if she hadn't been worried." _

"_Yes, it is her way to care."_

"_That's why you won't let her go."_

Stein just smirked. _"I suppose that is partially right, Senpai. Much like I refuse to let you walk out of my life again."_

"_As if that were an option."_ It was impossible to tell which of the two men tightened their grip first.

Their eyes met and a look passed between the two before they looked at the woman that was lying between them. A smirk crossed Spirit's face and was mirrored a second later by the one on Stein's. Wordlessly the two slipped away from her.

A moment later Spirit was against the wall, Stein's mouth on his and their bodies flush. When Stein broke the kiss the two were panting, the doctor pulling back enough to shoot a wicked grin at Spirit.

"As a doctor, I feel it imperative to take your temperature to make certain that you're regulating your body temperature adequately now."

Spirit opened his mouth to say something and Stein pressed against him again, his tongue sliding into the death scythe's mouth as Spirit brought his hands up to bunch in the fabric of Stein's shirt. Their hips ground against each other's, both men emitting low growls and moans.

A slight huff from behind them interrupted them and both turned to look at the woman that was sitting with her legs curled up underneath her on the bed. The black haired meister turned her head to the side, a pout on her face as Spirit chuckled.

"Jealous?" he teased.

Charlotte didn't answer, just sniffled a bit, looking at them out of the corner of her eyes.

"You know, I believe that she may be," Stein commented, his long arm wrapping around Spirit's waist and turning the man back towards him. "Shall we test my hypothesis?"

Spirit's hands tangled in Stein's hair, the taller man dipping down slightly to kiss the death scythe. Spirit's hands roamed down to Stein's back, slowly pushing the man's shirt up so that he could gently dig his nails into the stitched skin.

"Showoffs." They both stopped and looked up at Charlotte. She just huffed and tilted her head way from them.

"I think she is jealous, Senpai."

"You're right, Stein." Spirit slipped his arm over Stein's shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Maybe we should help her over that jealousy. I mean, we have been… friends… for a long time now, might be nice to share."

Stein caught onto the game, his hand drifting down Spirit's chest. "I don't know. She doesn't seem that interested."

Charlotte's eyes went wide as Spirit leaned against Stein, taking the dominant part and pushing the man towards the bed she was sitting on. Spirit landed with his hands on either side of Stein's torso, the scientist flat on the bed. As she watched Spirit kissed Stein, forcing the scientist's head back against the mattress even as Stein's thumbs slipped through Spirit's belt loops.

"You two are horrible…" she muttered out, crossing her legs and desperately trying to ignore the urge that they were evoking in her. Both men turned their heads to look at her and Spirit laughed while Stein smirked. Stein arched his back, grinding his hips against Spirit's and Spirit glanced back down at him.

"I think you were right, she is jealous," Stein said.

Spirit lowered more of his weight against the scientist, who groaned. "Yeah, shame she's too uptight to tell us."

Charlotte swallowed hard as Stein's hands wrapped around the back of Spirit's head, pulling the man's lips to his own. As Spirit supported himself with one arm and let his hand run down between them, eliciting a moan from the man pinned underneath him, Charlotte could take no more.

"I am."

"Hmm?" Spirit asked around the kiss.

Charlotte swallowed. "I'm… jealous."

Both men stopped to look at her, identical smirks pasted on their faces. A moment later Spirit's lips were on hers and she felt Stein's hands lowering her backwards on the bed.

* * *

She was surprised that Spirit was the one that was being so dominant with her. Stein was standing beside the bed, just watching as the death scythe traced circles around her nipple, his hands teasing and playing with her breasts. She could feel his erection pushing against her just as clearly as she could see Stein's.

They were all unclothed at this point, the clothing lying in a messy pile beside the bed. Charlotte gasped as Spirit's hands drifted down her stomach and rubbed gently against her thighs even as his head lowered to her breast and his tongue flicked her nipple. Her eyes closed briefly as his fingers delved lower only to fly open when one of them slipped into her.

Stein took a step towards her and she met his eyes for a moment before understanding his intentions. She gingerly lifted herself up a bit, Spirit leaving a trail with his tongue and she couldn't help but gasp as Spirit's tongue flicked against her clit.

Stein took advantage of her surprise, his hand wrapping around the back of her head. She let him guide her mouth to his waiting member, the scientist's eyes closing as her lips wrapped hesitantly around it. She'd never done this before, but she cautiously wrapped her hand around his base and let her tongue explore his head.

He didn't let her explore long before pulling away from her. She looked up at him, her mouth parting to ask if she had done something wrong, when Spirit moved up to kiss her again. She felt him slide against her, teasing her before he slid into her, slowly sheathing himself. Her eyes slid closed in even as she gasped in surprise, one thought on her mind.

What could Stein be planning that he would allow Spirit to be this dominant?

The death scythe's strangled cry against her lips caused her to open her eyes as she felt his forehead press against her collarbone, his red hair obscuring the look on his face. She looked over his shoulder to see Stein with his eyes closed; his hands on Spirit's hips as he slid into the man.

Suddenly the unexpected blow job made sense to the woman.

Stein's sudden thrust coupled with Spirit's cry as Stein caused him to thrust into Charlotte wiped any semblance of thought from Charlotte's mind. Spirit arched over her, pushing back against Stein even as the man behind him shoved forward, forcing the death scythe to brace on the bed and buck into Charlotte. She cried out, her breathing coming faster.

One of Stein's hands slipped off of Spirit's hips and found its way down to Charlotte's, then to her hand. His fingers interlaced briefly with hers before he pulled back, his hand returning to Spirit's waist. Charlotte forced her eyes open as she felt Spirit nearly leave her, the man panting. Stein's hand had ran up the death scythe's chest and pulled him flush to his own. As Charlotte watched Stein bit down on Spirit's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark before his other hand forced the death scythe back into the crouched position.

Charlotte didn't have time to prepare before the scientist slammed into Spirit. Spirit gasped, his hand catching her just above her hip bone as he plunged deeply into her. The death scythe's breath was coming in ragged gasps, and Charlotte smirked.

When Stein plunged back into Spirit again she met their downward momentum with an arched back and a twist of her hips. Spirit cried out, and one of Stein's hands tangled in the man's hair, a murmured _"Fuck,"_ escaping him.

Stein pulled out slowly, then reentered slowly, Spirit arching his back before letting Stein's momentum carry him back into Charlotte. The movement was driving the black haired meister crazy. Combined with the sound of Spirit's cries and Stein's panting curses when both her and Spirit would push together was causing the pleasure in her core to soar to new heights.

Spirit was trying desperately to focus, his hands clenching into tight fists in the stitched sheets as he felt Stein behind him, Charlotte surrounding him. He couldn't catch his breath, every movement was magnified a thousand fold. He felt Stein pull out and hesitate for just a moment before his slid into Spirit.

Spirit's vision went as white hot pleasure coursed through his body. A strangled gasp that was nearly a scream escaped him as he bucked forward into Charlotte, her hands tightening on his shoulders as Stein pulled out and almost savagely thrust forward again. Spirit's arms trembled as he forced himself to maintain his own weight, Charlotte crying out and arching her back below him.

Pushing him harder against Stein. The scientist's hand tangled in Spirit's hair, pulling the death scythe's head back as Stein groaned and forced himself into Spirit. The scientist picked up the pace; each thrust hitting Spirit's prostate dead on, rocking him against and into Charlotte.

It was too much for the woman below them, and she cried out, shuddering muscles clenching around Spirit. Stein's arms wrapped around his chest as he spasmed, a cry ripping from his throat as he came and his arms gave out. It was too much for the scientist and Stein forced himself to keep moving as Spirit clamped down on him, drawing a low growl from the meister.

A moment later Stein stumbled backwards, his legs weak as Spirit rolled, moving off of Charlotte. Spirit sat up, his hand wrapping around Stein's wrist and tugging the man off balance and into bed with Charlotte and himself.

Charlotte blinked a bit, her breathing returning to normal before she looked at the two of them. "I'm going to be jealous again."

"Of what?" Stein asked tiredly.

"Spirit isn't sleeping in the middle again."

Both men laughed, but let the woman crawl between them on the mattress before pulling the fleece blanket up over them all.

* * *

**A/N: This was a request of sorts from TheAUWalker. It was prompted from the words "fleece" and "mattress" and ofc, is a SteinScythelette. I hope that you enjoyed.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


End file.
